Don't say goodbye
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Tentang Kuroko yang hanya ingin kembali bermain basket dengan bahagia bersama Kagami dan Aomine. Namun tampaknya itu sulit...


**Don't say goodbye**

By: Aqua Freeze

Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

31 Januari, dini hari.

Ya, sekarang ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ia sampai lupa kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kalau bukan karena email dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, mungkin sampai hari hampir berakhir ia tidak akan ingat.

Selesai membalas semua email yang masuk, Kuroko merebahkan badannya dan bersiap untuk tidur karena besok pagi ia ada janji untuk pergi main basket bersama Kagami dan yang lain mumpung semua sedang libur. Namun, niatnya untuk tidur digagalkan oleh satu email masuk.

From: Aomine Daiki

[happy birthday]

Sebuah pesan yang hanya berisi dua kata yang singkat, padat dan jelas, namun cukup untuk membuat mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah pesan pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah sekian lama Aomine memutus kontak dengan semuanya.

Sejak hubungan Aomine dan Kagami mengalami masalah yang serius, Aomine memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Kagami karena menurutnya Kagami akan lebih bahagia bila tanpanya. Padahal menurut Kagami sendiri itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, hanya lari dari masalah. Namun, Aomine sudah membuat keputusan untuk menghilang. Makanya ia memutus kontak dengan Kagami di semua akun. Tidak hanya Kagami, ia bahkan memutus kontak dengan Kuroko dan teman-teman lain. Kalau saja Aomine belum pindah, mungkin akan lebih mudah karena bisa langsung datang ke rumahnya, namun sekarang Aomine ada di tempat yang jauh sehingga sulit untuk menemuinya.

Kuroko sudah hampir menyerah untuk membuat Aomine berdamai dengan Kagami, makanya ia berhenti mengirim email kepada Aomine dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Aomine merasa tenang dan kembali dengan sendirinya. Meski di luar tampak tenang dan tidak begitu peduli, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kuroko, ia merindukan masa-masa SMA saat ia bermain basket dengan bahagia bersama Kagami dan Aomine. Mungkin memang benar kalau Aomine dan Kagami sudah tidak bisa kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu lagi, namun Kuroko tetap ingin mereka berdua kembali berteman seperti dulu, bukannya berpisah dengan masih menyisakan masalah seperti sekarang ini. Sebagai pihak yang berada di tengah-tengah, Kuroko merasa sakit melihat keadaan ini.

Tadinya Kuroko yakin kalau Aomine akan segera kembali, namun ternyata ia salah. Sudah cukup lama dan Aomine tak kunjung kembali. Semua pesan Kuroko pun tidak ada yang dibalas. Ia pikir Aomine sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padanya. Makanya ia sangat terharu saat Aomine mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Aomine masih ingat dan peduli padanya.

Kuroko lalu menulis balasan untuk Aomine.

[Terima kasih. Aku senang. Kuharap Aomine-kun segera kembali.]

Kirim.

Tak lama kemudian email balasan dari Aomine masuk.

[Sayangnya tidak. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil melupakan Kagami. Yah, pokoknya selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu. Bye.]

Kuroko segera membalas.

[Aku akan terus menunggu.]

Selesai mengirim email, setitik air mata menetes di layar HP Kuroko. Sebera kesal pun ia pada Aomine yang sudah menyakiti Kagami berkali-kali, ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa membenci Aomine. Bagi Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami adalah teman yang sangat berharga. Saat ini ia masih sering berinteraksi dengan Kagami, namun kalau tidak ada Aomine, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan Aomine. Ia ingin mereka bertiga kembali menjadi teman seperti dulu. Kenangan masa lalu di mana mereka bertiga masih sering bermain basket bertiga dengan bahagia tiba-tiba bermunculan, membuat Kuroko tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan Kuroko, tiba-tiba saja Aomine menelpon.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, Kuroko menjawab telpon dari Aomine. Sekali lagi, Aomine mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko menangis.

"Oi, Tetsu, kenapa kau malah menangis? Kau kan sedang ulang tahun, harusnya ini jadi hari yang bahagia untukmu."

"..." Kuroko masih menangis. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan tapi tak dapat terucap.

Saat sudah merasa agak tenang, akhirnya Kuroko sekali lagi meminta Aomine untuk kembali dan berbaikan dengan Kagami. Tapi inti jawabannya tetap sama. Aomine tidak bisa kembali untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya Aomine berpamitan untuk menutup telepon.

"Tetsu, sudah ya."

"..." Kuroko masih terisak.

"Aku tutup ya telponnya."

"...Iya," jawab Kuroko singkat. Namun ia tidak segera menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Karena ia merasa seolah akan benar-benar kehilangan Aomine, sahabatnya yang sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, jika ia menutup telponnya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan HP nya tetap dalam mode panggilan sampai Aomine sendiri yang menutupnya.

Dari pihak Aomine sendiri, meski sudah bilang mau mengakhiri telepon, ia juga tidak segera menutup teleponnya. Untuk beberapa saat Aomine dan Kuroko hanya terdiam dalam keadaan telepon masih terhubung. Seolah tidak ada yang mau mengakhirinya duluan. Sampai akhirnya Aomine sebagai pihak yang menelepon yang memulai.

"Sudah ya, Tetsu."

Detik berikutnya Kuroko mendengar bunyi telepon yang terputus. Tangis Kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tahu setelah ini Aomine akan kembali menghilang dari kehidupannya. Memutus kontak dengan Kagami, Kuroko dan teman-teman yang lain. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Kuroko Tetsuya kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat berharga baginya. Entah kapan ia akan kembali.

-End-


End file.
